The Reenactment of Saw I feat Bender and Bakura
by Nelly G
Summary: Here's my next story I hope you enjoy it. Review it please...............thanks!
1. Chapter 1

The Reenactment of SAW I featuring Bakura and Bender

Chapter 1

With no memory of how they got there

Time: 9:00 AM

Benders life systems kick on

Bender: "What!" "Where the fuck am I?"

Bakura comes to

Bakura: "What, how did I get here?"

Bakura: Checking himself for bruises "I sure hope ain't no mothafucka than took my liver or kidney!"

Bender: "I'm glad I don't have any thing to worry about because I'm not human" "So you'll be dead and I'll be well rested"

Bakura: "Relax you dumb shit ain't nobody got my liver or kidney" "Why you getin all excited and shit calm yo ass down!"

Bakura: "Yet and still they can still steal your hard drive!"

Bender: "AHHHHH!!!!!!!! You're right!"

Bakura: "Look who has something to worry about after all……huh!"

Bender: "Why if you say another damn word I'll cut yo thoat from ear to ear"

Bakura: "Well' all I gotta say is try it and see what happens"

Bender: "Hey, Bakura I think I fond a tape and a player over here!"

Bender presses play

Tape-"Hello, Bakura" I want to play a game." "The rules are simple and all you have to do is abide by them" "All of your life you've hurt people with no remorse or feeling about what you've done" "Let's see how far you can go when you're force to go through only the slightest pain, so to speak." "You'll be going through much more than only a slight bit of pain, it'll be like hell on earth for you! HA, HA, HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!………………………….."

"In front of you you see a gas chamber, electric chair, and a gallo" "Before you leave this room you'll have to endure at least two of these torture chambers"

"If you do not comply I'll leave you in this room to rot!, and you will never see daylight again!" "And then you'll be forced to under go all of these torture chambers and then some……………………………………………….."

"Choose wisely your time is running out, and you only have until 12:00 noon to complete each of the tasks"

Bender picks up his tape a inserts it into the tape player.,………..

Tape- "Hello Bender, I want to play a game. When you woke up here you may have noticed that there is a man in room with you…..I assure you the fellow will harm you in any way. "The rules of the game are very simple, and all you have to do is abide by them." "You have to insert you hand into the ass of your cell mate Bakura and retrieve the new hard drive because your old one has been tampered with and has a virus on it"

"You being a robot your time is much shorter than Bakura's and you only have 10 minutes to complete your task" "If you do not get to the new hard drive in time your inner core will rot out from the inside"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tape: "You have heard the instruction on the two tapes and you must remember the rules"

Bender: "Screw tha damn rules!"

Bakura: "Whew!...for a minute I thought you were going ta------ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Bender rams his hand into Bakura's ass so hard until it hurts and a tear rolls down bakura's cheak!

Bakura: Can Barely open his eyes or mouth to say a single word "You bastard! I'll kill you for this, you here me?, I'll kill you bitch!"

Bender just starts to laugh and contiuosly go deeper and deeper until he reaches so far up Bakura's ass he reaches his stomach and it is easy to see a hand bulging out of the front of Bakura's stomach!

Bakura: "What...have...you...done to me?"

Bender: "Ohhhhhh nothing thats harmful or that can hurt you in any way...I'm just playing around inside your body,you know...just rearranging some of your vital organs and some not so vital... you know ?...SAFE!...just SAFE!!! you want die there's only a 99.9 chance you'll die but you'll be alright want you? "

Bakura passes out from all the agonizing pain and disgust from Bender

Bender now has the Hard Drive and instantly iserts it into is motherboard

Bender: "-Does not compute-Does not compute-Compute!-

Bender: "Man I thought my motherboard wasn't going to accept the disk"

Bakura comes to

Bakuara: "Am i still in the same place...yep! still here wit this thunder head"

Bakura looks at the clock a finds that the time is 11:00AM and begins to worry

Bakura: "Oh my gosh!..how am I going to complete those death traps in time?" "I know,I sure wish I had my magic thang I'll use the power of my millenium ring to make it look like I did all of the tasks but I don't"

Bakura: "Well here I go"

Bakura begins to walk towards the electric chair and takes a seat

Bakura switches on the power

Bakura's body shake and jakes and drools and spits and blood and every other possibe substance comes out of his mouth

The switch automatically cuts off and just when evrybody thought that Bakura's mind could get any more crazy now his mind is super duper extra psyco crazy

Bakura stumbles and falls out of the chair and walks toward the gas chamber and gets in

Gas chamber turns on and begin to release all kinds of toxin into the chamber

Bakura caughs and turns and has an extra super evil look on his face

Now relized to Bakura that the main substance of all the gasesd was super evil gas extra strengh for those tough guys!that was the title

The gas chamber switches off

Bakura: Moooo ha ha ha haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa I'm back baby I'm back for good!"

For some reason veins popped up on Bakura's face like on Naruto and yu-gi-oh

And Bakura licks his lips and half of his face as if he was or had a tougue like orochimaru

Finally the doors to their cell opens and now they are free to go


End file.
